Homecoming Surprise
by whiteroses12
Summary: Beth comes home to find a big surprise, Coraline. What will they say? Just a simple oneshot.Takes place after Sleeping Beauty.


**This is just a simple oneshot I wrote out of boredom. Please enjoy. Oh and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the CBS show Moonlight which I'm not apart of. This was just written for fun.  
**

**Homecoming Surprise**

Beth paused when she reached the front door to her apartment. She had really screwed things up with Mick and Josh. Josh probably hated her and no doubt she'd hurt Mick's feelings. Deeply sighing, she leaned against the door to her apartment. She had the feeling in her stomach that you get when you'd done something really stupid. Never before had she been so confused. Really she did love Josh, but Mick gave her something different. He was mysterious, sweet, and very, very handsome. Josh was about as mysterious as a ham sandwich, but he was sweet and he always made her feel special… well when they weren't fighting. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. There would be a time to fix things in the future, but it was 2 AM and she wanted some sleep. Her plane ride home had been a long one.

She opened the door and turned on the lights and put her coat on the hook as usual. "Hello Beth." She recognized that voice coming from the living room. Her hand shook as she dropped her keys on the table by the door. Coraline was in her home and she wouldn't be here if she didn't want something. The problem was Beth really didn't think it was a good thing she wanted.

Slowly, Beth turned around to come face to face with the woman that had haunted her memories since she was four years old. Coraline sat on the couch with her legs crossed. She was wearing a rather revealing hospital gown. "Hey Coraline…" Beth managed to say with an uncomfortable voice. Most of her wanted to run but for some odd and apparently stupid reason she stayed. Cautiously, she made her way to a chair that was in front of the couch and took a seat. "So I suppose you're here to kill me…vengeance definitely seems your kind of thing," Beth commented.

Coraline smiled wickedly. "You think you know me Beth Turner?"

Beth thought about her answer. Any word she spoke could be her last. "I think I know enough about you to know you're not a very nice person…you kidnapped me, remember?"

"Oh yes…," she replied with a girlish grin, but she said no more. Coraline was up to her usual mind games.

"So you're going to play with me before you kill me? I should have guessed as much," said Beth as she changed her position uncomfortably. This woman seemed to radiate discomfort. How Mick could have fallen in love with her she'd never understand. He gave off a comforting warmth and with Coraline there was just plain ice.

Coraline rested her head on her hand. Beth had to give her one thing, she moved with an amazing grace. It was hard to believe she couldn't see who Morgan truly was, but Coraline seemed like a rather good actress. "Do you think Mick loves you?" she asked with her big brown eyes.

The question surprised Beth and disturbed her because she honestly didn't know the answer. "I…I don't know," answered Beth. Coraline noticed her unrest.

"Do you love Mick?" continued Coraline with the strange interrogation. Beth took a deep breath. She knew she had to be herself; she had nothing else to give.

"I don't know," Beth replied. It was the truth. In the months she'd known Mick she had asked herself that question many times.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him," Coraline ordered. She still was sitting comfortably and relaxed on the couch. Obviously, she knew she was in charge of this conversation.

"What's with the strange interrogation? Can't you just kill me and be done with it?" Beth stood up angrily.

She turned to Coraline who had a terrible smile on her face .They were fighting a battle right now and she was winning, but of course she had more experience with this type of thing. "What the hell do you want from me?" Beth demanded an answer from her.

Coraline straightened her posture and glared at her with fury in her brown eyes. "I want you to admit you love him," she answered with a calm but stern voice.

"Why? So you can ruin it all?" Beth argued. Everything Coraline did had something underneath it, something she was hiding. Coraline giggled. Beth crossed her arms and turned away; she could not look at the monster.

"Aww…poor Beth, so angry. I can see why he likes you, you're a strong woman. Mick likes strong women." Beth turned to face her again; she was shaking in fury. Never would she have thought a conversation about Mick could make her so angry. It must have been the person she was having the conversation with. Beth had every right to hate this woman. Coraline had ruined her childhood!

"Then I don't see why he chose you…smart…yes, but strong…nah you don't strike me as strong," Beth retorted with confidence. If she was going to die she could get a few insults in before it happened. A surprised look came over Coraline's beautiful face.

"Ah was that an insult Beth Turner? I am thoroughly surprised." Coraline sat back and crossed her arms. "But you're still afraid to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him."

Beth scowled. "I don't have to do anything," Beth said.

"All too true. It is a free country. But will you answer me one thing?" she asked.

Beth simply glared at her. "Probably not…"

Coraline ignored her. "Just tell me why you won't do it? Is it because you're afraid of something or because you can't say the words because they would be a lie?" she asked in her sly way.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Because I know you have some plan in your twisted mind and I refuse to be a part of it!" Beth yelled at her.

Coraline simply glared at her and there was a moment of silence between them. "So I guess that little cure of yours wasn't exactly so permanent? That's too bad…"Beth broke the silence with a sarcastic remark. "Next time I try to kill you I'll make sure to bring a flamethrower and an ax."

"Well aren't you the comedian? You know I hadn't expected you to be so strong. Most women aren't like you," Coraline said.

"Was the cure even real? It was just temporary wasn't it? You probably knew it was just temporary so you could torture Mick some more. You have no idea how crazy you drive him. He really hoped there would be a cure," Beth told her.

"Well that's something you messed up on. Mick would be happy if he could have just five minutes of being human again. He was always so pathetic when it came to what he was. It's not like it's that bad. You think he'd be happy that I freed him from death and pain-"

"That's just it though. You didn't free him from pain. He's in more pain than he's probably ever been because he wants something that he can never have! You think you gave him a gift…All you've done for him is hurt him more and more. The sooner you realize that the better!" Beth stormed into the kitchen and got a cup out of the cabinet and poured some water into it. She needed something to cool her down. Coraline was really pissing her off.

Coraline was definitely taken aback now. Things were not going the way she had planned. "You act as if you know something about being a vampire," she remarked as Beth stormed angrily back into the living room.

"More than you know but more importantly I know the look in Mick's eyes when he thought there might be a cure. He wanted it more than anything. His desire to become human far exceeds his desire for either of us." Beth took another sip of her water. She was starting to shake.

"What about your desire for him?" Beth rolled her eyes. She should have expected Coraline would not give up without a fight. All Beth could do was not give her what she wanted.

"Why did you come back? It's obvious Mick didn't want you…" She took her seat again.

A truly angry look came over Coraline's lovely face. "Because I made him! I gave him a life most humans would kill for and what did I get in return? He practically hated me for it and with everything I did to win him back he only hated me more. All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved him. Instead I got a stake through the heart and nearly burned to death! And when I come back to maybe forgive him and rekindle things he's in love with a pitiful human girl. You have no idea how angry that makes me."

Beth took a deep breath. Coraline's voice certainly wasn't as entrancing when she was angry…well it was more pissed off or really pissed off. "I'm sorry to get in your way, but I won't let you have him." Beth made her voice as stern as she could get it.

Coraline stood up calmly. "So this is war because I won't let you have him either…" she told Beth.

"Well that sounds a lot like war to me," Beth replied as she crossed her arms.

Coraline sighed and picked up a long coat that had been sitting on the couch and slid it on. "Well it was nice talking with you again Beth. Next time we meet it probably won't be as nice." Then she glided gracefully to the door.

"And yes I do love him," Beth said before Coraline left. Beth stood up and watched her at the door.

Coraline turned around slowly as she straightened the collar of the coat and replied with, "I thought so." Then she slipped out the door.


End file.
